Skills
Skills Here are skills you can give your character that may come in handy and what stat they're based off of. Any skill with a * next to it can NOT be defaulted on. Keep in mind 2 is normal human 5 is the best a human can ever achieve and 10 is best in existence 10 is twice as good as 9 5 is twice as good as 4, two is twice as good as 1. We've organized them by stat: Body: Athletics: All your basic feats of strength, lifting weights, climbing fences or a length of rope. Block: Used when you want to block an attack rather than get out of the way of an attack. You're not moving out of the way of an attack against you, just trying to keep it from doing damage. Unlike in the Wild Talents rulebook this can be used for Ranged or Melee defense. Someone like Wonder Woman with her bracelets that allow her to deflect bullets would use this rather then Dodge to accomplish the feat. Brawling: All forms of unarmed combat fall under this umbrella. From boxing to martial arts just because you have brawling doesn't per say mean you know them all, but it means your good at some form of unarmed combat. If you want to only be skilled in a single form of brawling you can do so. Endurance: Being able to run long distances, stay awake for extended periods of time, to keep lifting weights or even to continue to function through the pain of injury without passing out all fall under endurance skill checks. Melee Weapon: Type Examples include: Blunt, Slashing, Piercing, Improvised, advanced, and alien. You can get more specific if you so choose. The Melee weapons skill covers your ability to engage in armed close ranged combat. Coordination: Dodge: Your ability to move out of the way of attacks. Unlike the base wild talents where it can only be used for dodging ranged attacks here it's used to move out of the way of an attack in melee or in ranged combat. Driving: Type Examples include: Wheeled, Treaded, Aircraft, Watercraft, Aerospace, Advanced, and Alien. You can go more specific if you so choose. Driving is a skill which decides how well you can pilot a particular class of vehicle. Ranged Weapon: Type examples include: Rifles, Pistols, Automatics, Bows, Artillery, Thrown, Advanced, Alien. You can get more specific if you so choose. Pretty much what it says on the tin, any weapon used for ranged combat requires an appropriate skill from the Ranged weapon skills. Stealth: How well you can sneak around, this is for things like moving undetected, walking silently or blending into a crowd. Sense: Empathy: This skill allows you to detect the emotional state of another person, and can be used to detect if someone is lieing through emotional cues. Perception: Your ability to see through stealth checks. This is what you would use to see someone moving through a forest or trying to keep hidden. It's less for spotting the details of someones face and more for seeing if you can spot the person as a whole. It's for spotting the big things. Scrutiny: This skill is for detecting subtle details, unlike perception. This is what you would use in an investigation to spot clues and little tiny details. If perception is useful for spotting the man walking through the forest scrutiny would let you tell if he had any facial hair, or other identifying marks. It could also be potentially used to detect lies, but through a different method then empathy. Mind: First Aid: Your ability to treat light wounds that don't require full on surgery. More basic level medical tasks fall under this umbrella. Research: Your ability to comb for information in this analogue age almost completely devoid of computers. In this world you can't just google search a topic of interest you need to use your research skill in order to dig up the information on your topic of interest. Knowledge (Type): Your understanding of a particular topic from an academic standpoint. This could be anything from basket weaving to advanced thermodynamics or anything between. It could also cover things like knowing how to fix a car. or potentially knowing how to paint a masterpiece (Now if you actually wanted to act on that knowledge you'd need to make a perform check instead) Security Systems*: Your understanding of how to pick locks, and how to break through security. Language (Type)*: How well you speak a language. If you have one rank in a language you can speak it conversationally. Two hard dice would mean you're effectively fluent with only the most difficult of linguistic principals being even potentially lost on you. Streetwise: Knowing your way around the city streets. This would cover things like: Which gangs rule which territories, what parts of town to avoid where to find your illicit goods, where to fence off illicit goods you already have. All your underworld survival needs. Medicine*: Your knowledge of medical procedures more complex then can be handled by first aid alone. Unless specified further this covers general surgical procedures and processes to keep patients alive while under duress. It's your knowledge to practice complex medicine and surgeries. Survival: Like Streetwise for the world outside the big cities. Finding water, building shelter, keeping warm. Everything you need to make it out in the wilds. Navigation: Orienteering. Your ability to read a map, use a compass, as well as being able to operate without said resources to still find your way around. This can be just as useful inside of a city as it can outside. Resources: Type: Connections, or Wealth, Connections are who you know, and wealth is what you own. You make connection checks to try and figure out if you know someone else who has the information you might need or the object of your desire, or the service you're looking for. You use Wealth to pay for it, or to see if you already had it all along in some cases. Tactics: Planning battles and winning wars. This skill is useful for doing both and so much more. Charm: Lie: How well you can tell falsehoods spin stories and generally trick other people. Performance (Type): Any kind of artistic endeavor. This could cover painting or singing or piano or acting or anything between. You have to specify what type of performance you do however when you take the skill. Knowledge would be useful for knowing how to paint, but performance would be what you'd use to bring life to your paintings. Persuasion: Convincing people to see things your way without deceiving them. You have to be telling the truth for a check to require persuasion, or at least the truth as you know it. This is useful for getting other people to understand things your way. Command: Interrogation: All forms of forceful information gathering. This could be torture, or pressing an issue, using facts against someone but it's rarely if ever going to make you any friends when you use it. Stability: When you take damage, or see something traumatizing or someone attempts to intimidate you, you are required to make a stability check to keep your cool. This would cover seeing a human body, or being exposed to Fear Toxin or any number of other potential factors. Effectively it's how well you can maintain your cool in a rough situation. Intimidation: How well you can inspire fear in other people. While intimidation can be used to gather information it is NOT interrogation and should not be used as such. Yes you can use intimidation to put the fear of god into someone but that doesn't necessarily mean they'll tell you what they know, just that they'll be afraid of you. Leadership: If tactics is the ability to know what to command your troops to do, then leadership is knowing how to actually command them to do it. It's your ability to lead, to command to get others to follow your orders and take control of a situation. Defaulting Defaulting is when you make a check you don't have any dice in the skill for, when you default you instead roll your stat after removing one die from your pool. Hard die are removed first, then Wild Die, then finally regular die. Note they are removed from your pool and not simply downgraded.